Now
by Faifu
Summary: Nakago does a misdeed and kills off a woman for having his son. But what happened to the son? R & R
1. Default Chapter

Now  
Written by Faifu  
http://www.faifu.com

Disclaimer: This story plot and lyrics are all mine. But Fushigi Yugi isn't. 

The girl latched onto his arm pleading, "Please, don't go!"

He threw her to the ground ignoring her whimpers and put on his armor. "Damn you for trying to get me on your side again."

Her eyes had tears in them and she got up slowly and latched onto his arm, "Please, not only for my sake; but for us." gesturing to the baby boy sleeping on the white cot. "At least for him..."

"Hmph. I'm leaving and that's that." He tossed his coat over his shoulder and went out the door, tossing a glance at his son before he left.

"Mommy?" the boy said, "Why are there tears trailing down from your eyes?"

She sniffed and wiped the tears off her face with her sleeve. "It's nothing. Really nothing."

Nakago went back to the Seiryuu camp, placing everyone in shock. Soi exclaimed, "Nakago! You're back! After three years!" As she walked up to him and put her arms around him seductively.

Ashitare came outside wondering what all the commotion was, "Massster. You're back."

"Yes I am." Nakago said.

"Sing me a song mommy."

(AN: I wrote this, so it's copyrighted by me.)  
"Moonlight...can be sunlight. When you dream...and dream away. Times have fallen every day. Some...where can't be elsewhere. Life...can't be death. Dream away my darling and hope you could someday. Hope to achieve...the dreams. Of love and happiness you deserve."

Tears could be seen falling down her face as she rocked her son to sleep. An arrow suddenly whizzed by her and her fighting techniques kicked in. She caught the arrow and recognized the Seiryuu sign on it, gasping. Betrayal kicked into her heart and she quietly placed her son in a trap door underneath the floorboards and quickly drawn up a letter. "Mommy?" he said sleepily rubbing his eyes, "What's going on?"

"Shhh...go back to sleep. Take this letter and don't come out of the floorboards until you've heard absolutely **no** noises. Even if you hear someone screaming, don't come out. Make sure you give that letter to someone named Soi. Understood?"

Tears formed in his eyes, "What's going on Mommy??"

"Naka, please be quiet."

"Alright mommy."

She closed the trapdoor and took a bundle of clothes, wrapping them together tightly and holding it in her arms like a baby. As soon as she heard the word fire very loudly, she knew she had come to her doom. All at once, millions of arrows shot into the home some striking her and some not. Her body stood still taking in the pain while she stifled gasps and screams; so as she would not scare Naka. Blood poured out of her wounds flowing freely on the floor. "STOP FIRING!" a voice cried out and walked inside the house.

Looking at the woman in pain he took his sword and cut off her head. Ignoring the bundle that she held so tightly in her arms; not even wanting to know if the baby was alive or not.

R & R Minna!


	2. Hurt but Grown

Now  
  
Written by Faifu  
  
http://www.faifu.com  
  
Disclaimer: This story plot is mine. But Fushigi Yugi isn't.    
  
  
  
Yui whispered with adoration as she laid her head upon his chest, "Nakago…I missed you."  
  
Nakago said distractedly, "And I you."  
  
Yui asked Nakago as sweet as she could muster, "What's wrong?"  
  
Nakago was hesitant to ask. Yui very dramatically threw herself away from his chest stumbling backwards and cried out, "There is no way you can know how I feel!"  
  
Nakago's face blanched, "Miko-sama, what do you mean?"  
  
Harshly she said, "You wouldn't know how it feels to be the one always there for someone but that someone takes everything away from you!"  
  
Nakago tried to calm down but to no avail. His face turned red and was about to retort when Suboshi came in, his eyes dark and cold and said, "I finished sir."  
  
Yui turned to Suboshi and took a step back frightened at the cold look on his face, his eyes were almost black but with a tinge of dark blue. She scrutinized him carefully, 'nothing out of the ordinary' but then gasped as she realized something, "SUBOSHI!!!! YOU'RE BLEEDING!!"  
  
Suboshi glanced down at himself, "That's not my blood."  
  
Yui looked back and forth between the two men, "What happened?"  
  
Nakago briskly said, "That is none of your business Miko."  
  
Soi, who was hiding behind the thick drapery had to swallow her gasp for Nakago never said no to the Seiryuu no Miko. No matter how jealous she was, she knew that he would always have respect for Yui because he needed…no…wanted what she could give him. Immortality.  
  
  
  
The boy timidly pushed up the floorboard; his face had a few drops of blood. His mother's blood had leaked through the floor. Naka whispered, "Mommy????  
  
Hearing no answer he frantically started searching for a pulse. In agony he cried out, "MOMMY!!!!!!" His voice was sure to reach the heaven above and the hell below.  
  
The four Gods looked at each other and shook their heads. Even the four of them could agree on that a boy so young shouldn't have lost his mom. Seiryuu growled, "What the hell is Nakago's problem!!!?? He may be a Seiryuu Seishi, but this is way too ridiculous!"  
  
The other Gods nodded and wondered what is to become of the boy. Suddenly, a crystal rose from his mother's chest; the light blinding them all. Naka whispered, "Mommy????"  
  
Then he screamed as the crystal entered him replacing his heart. His hair suddenly grew longer and his body grew to be of 21. A sword appeared in front of him and his mom's spirit as well, "Naka sweetie, don't cry. I'll always be by your side. Just find Soi and give her the letter I gave you."  
  
The boy who is now a man nodded to his mother, his eyes brimming with tears and choked out, "I will…Mommy, I will."  
  
With her son's words, the spirit smiled and drifted away knowing she will find peace as soon as her son accomplishes this.  
  
  
  
Nakago stepped out of the room and into the balcony, his Miko strangely fussing over Suboshi. 'Lot's of things have changed since I left.'  
  
Soi stepped out of the draperies and wrapped her arms around Nakago from behind and whispered in his ear seductively, "Welcome back Nakago- sama."  
  
Nakago just like before, coldly dismissed her and ignored her no matter how hard she tried. Soi tried another attempt, "What happened to you these last years?"  
  
Nakago closed his eyes as if in pain said softly, "Lots of things." Loudly and gruffly he said, "Why the hell should I tell you?!"  
  
Soi ignored this even though she was hurt and kissed him on his lips, "Then don't." 


End file.
